


Make Me See Stars

by lena_sannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Established safewords, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Safewords, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibrators, and hyunjin gets off on it, it's mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_sannie/pseuds/lena_sannie
Summary: '...andgodif Hyunjin ever begged for something in his life it was for Seungmin to help him, touch him, make him cum so hard he saw stars.'
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Make Me See Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this one's kinda short

Yeah, sure he's edged himself before but it was different when someone did it to you, held you down, and forced you to take it and Jesus Christ, he thinks Seungmin will be the death of him. His legs shake uncontrollably, a deep ache between his thighs and he's so close to begging for release but he refuses to tell him to stop. It feels too good, pleasure burning through him and he's about to cum again, Seungmin knows though, he always knows just when Hyunjin would tip over the edge, pulling him back before he could go too far. He sobs when Seungmin pulls away, he tries so hard to lie still but the aftershocks make him twitch.

When Seungmin kisses him it's like a breath of fresh air, small sighs leaving him at the taste of the younger. "Wanna try this again?" He mumbles against his lips and Hyunjin doesn't have to look to know what he means, it's how they got here in the first place. Hyunjin just wanted to get off, he was on his bed, head in the pillows as he ran a vibrator up and down his length. He liked to hold it against his tip until his hips jerked and had to sink his teeth into his bottom lip to silence his moans. He liked to edge himself, not always lasting that long but he'd cum so hard his vision would blur and he'd struggle with shaky legs afterward to clean himself up. 

Shame burned in his stomach when Seungmin walked in on him and it increased tenfold when Seungmin told him to keep going, and _god_ if Hyunjin ever begged for something in his life it was for Seungmin to help him, touch him, make him cum so hard he saw stars. He let Seungmin run the toy across his length pulling drawn-out moans of his name but Hyunjin could barely last five seconds before he felt like he'd burst. He doesn't know how long or how many times the other had pushed him so close to the end only to pull back, and he'd barely bat an eyelash at the tall boy. It was humiliating. He looked bored. Hyunjin was trembling and near tears, his lap wet and sticky from the amount of precum he was leaking, chest, ears, and face a pretty shade of red, and Seungmin looked _bored_. 

Hyunjin nods shakily but Seungmin doesn't move, he wanted a verbal answer. "Y-yes, please Seungmin," his voice sounding strained. The younger smiles down at him and Hyunjin keens. He presses his lips to his and reaches down to pry the taller's legs apart, having closed them from oversensitivity. He kneels between his thighs and Hyunjin lets out a startled sound when he's suddenly pushed back, legs on Seungmin's shoulders. The younger chuckles at the sound he let out and Hyunjin tries not to squirm. "Ready?" was all the warning he got, uttering out a small yes, it starts again.

Hyunjin practically screams, he was expecting him to start with the lowest setting, he didn't. His head is thrown back into the pillows, exposing the long column of his neck, little bruises here and there. He comes to the edge very quickly, back arching off the bed and his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his moans. When Seungmin pulls away Hyunjin whines, other hand digging into the bed to try and ground himself. He gives him a couple minutes to come down and goes again, this time Hyunjin's hips unconsciously press down as if his body can't take the onslaught of intense pleasure anymore. Then Seungmin shifts, pushing further against him until he's practically folded in half and he can _feel_ the younger's cock straining through his sweatpants. God, he wanted to taste him so bad, have him fuck his throat.

Large beads of precum leak from his tip and onto his stomach at the thought and his eyes flicker up to see a small smirk on Seungmin's face. "Something on your mind?" he muses, Hyunjin looks down in shame but is met with the mess he's made and whines. Seungmin suddenly blows air on the head of his cock, Hyunjin flinches and looks back up. "Watch me Jinnie," Seungmin says, no room for argument so the taller does just that. His breath hitches when he sees him stick out his tongue and lean down, tongue twirling around the oversensitive head. Hyunjin cries out and his hips jerk up, a couple tears slide down his red cheeks, all he could do was lie there and try not to lose his mind. "You-you're mean-!" He begins but is cut off by his own lewd moans.

"Aw Jinnie, you think I'm mean?" Seungmin fake pouted, the vibrations suddenly returning and Hyunjin's knees knock together. "You _asked_ for this," he hums. "Did you not, baby?" His legs are pushed apart again and he lets out a string of mumbled yes's. His orgasm hits him like a freight train, a string of helpless whimpers and cries fall past his lips, and his whole body trembles. His eyes roll back and the burn of pleasure washes over him again and again until it becomes unbearable, Seungmin not letting up.

"S-stop, stop- _ngh_ ," the words barely coherent.

"Colour?" Seungmin asks, but either Hyunjin doesn't hear him or he can't speak properly, he makes a broken noise instead.

"Hyunjin-"

"Gre-green," he manages through a sob and Seungmin sighs, still slowing down a bit and helping him through it. A little while again Seungmin pulls back slowly, letting Hyunjin's legs come back down, he's sure he's sore.

Hyunjin pants, his eyes glazed over and he looks like he's ready to pass out. When Seungmin gets up to retrieve something he whines and tries to blindly grab at him. "I'm coming back Jinnie, hold on," he whispers. Just like he said, he's back with a bottle and a damp towel. "Here baby, drink this." Hyunjin forces himself to listen and allows Seungmin to clean him up, he's so gentle the taller melts. He feels a bit guilty the younger didn't cum but he was a bit too fucked out to fully care. He promises he'll suck him off after he takes a nap, voicing this to him making Seungmin chuckle and he kisses him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda crappy ending but I feel like I needed a somewhat proper one


End file.
